dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morrigan
Voice Actor Let's at least get some word from a developer about the voice actor. Maria Caliban 22:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :If we're going to remove speculative information, like that of who voices the NPCs, should we not remove the speculation regarding romance options as well? :If not, perhaps there's nothing wrong with speculative information, so long as it's properly labeled. :XavierGrimwand 22:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I think it's pretty obvious who it is, and most wikias do have a lot of speculation on things whether it will be confirmed or not. Right now, the game is in development and having information like that is useful to an onlooker. Selty 22:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Morrigan is voiced by Claudia Black, who was a star of the sci-fi series FarScape, then had a role on the last few seasons of StarGate SG1. She was also a minor character in "Pitch Black." She also voiced one of the main characters in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves as Chloe. Background New BG is great. If we can do the same for other companions, it would be great. -- Snfonseka :I think it'd be better with a lighter color, it's a strain on the eyes right now--Vaile 05:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I second that--EnrgyBomb 16:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I just noticed it. I love it the way it is! Johnnyriot999 08:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The background is terrible, you have to highlight the text to be able to read it. The text should, at least, be lighter in colour. Halley 21:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Strategy I think the strategy section should also mention Morrigan's starting skills: Improved Herbalism and Improved Combat Training Clh 17:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Morrigan ending The information about who Morrigan conceives with is wrong. If the player's character is male, she will sleep with that character rather than Alistair, whether or not there is a romance going on. Alistair is a backup for when the main character is female. Noone has to sleep with her at all, one can actually turn her down, at which point she disappears and leaves the party. Frankly I found it very disappointing that despite all the romances shared between the PC and her, that you are destined to lose her. :Is that not the point? No matter your history and love with Morrigan her fear of a close relationship towards another drives her away. No doubt from her less than pleasant upbringing. -- TikiTantrum 04:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I agree the whole Morrigan admitting her strong feelings for you but still disappearing is a hit in the gut. She was an important character, and I imagine in a future game her relationship with the PC will come back into focus.--Lord Saren101 19:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Probably not, as the previous blight was 400 years before this one. My guess is that the child of Morrigan will be a plot point and possibly Morrigan herself far in the future (both using magical means to survive that long), but the Grey Warden being nothing more of a footnote in their history. The epilogue does go quite far in the future. Personally, I detest her as a character and I detest her taking my Reapers Vestments when she left. Since a blight is dependant on the soul of an old god, and she puts the soul of an old god into a child, all it would take is a darkspawn getting ahold of the child and corrupting the old god soul within to start another blight. Essentially, by siding with Morrigan's ploy, you don't truly stop the blight. Right, she does not stop the blight. Too bad the warden can regret not to have killed her long before but can't actually kill her for good during the meeting in Redcliff, it would do as good as slaying the archdemon and she deserves it. And the whole ritual story is plain stupid. Again she probably learnt all about the grey wardens in the wilds. The game becomes quickly boring for it's total lack of freeplay and major plotholes. Morrigan is an incoherent and uncredible character. Not even flawed, but totally borked. Starting Talents I got Morrigan level higher than usual and she had frost weapons too so i would add that info in her starting talents like :Primal: Winter's Grasp, (Frost weapons) :::Kashper Can't someone just use cheats/mod to get her on lvl 1 then auto-level one by one? Then he could list full (or just to around lvl 8-10 as i don't think anyone gets her later than that) autolevel talents/skills/attributes. Would be far mroe useful than listing starting talents for highest level you can get her at. Of course that's if I'm not wrong and game simply autolevels companions to your lvl and not uses some special, secret list. Xalard 14:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I've reformatted the initial statistics a bit. I've kept what was previously there (removing the spell categories) and added the links to the respective skills/spells, in addition, I've added the XBox 360 information that I just got. From my experience, no matter how hard I try, I can't get Morrigan before level 6 (she starts one level higher than you). Tivadar 03:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I got her at level 7 with the latest patch on the PC, and she had exactly the talents listed listed as "PS3 & XBox". Maybe the PC info is outdated? Also, it might be added to the trivia that apart from knowing nothing about poisons, being raised in the wilds and living among animals didn't teach her any survival skills, either. That, and the presumption that she learned cold magic instead of, say, nature or lightning spells in an environment that (judging by her dress) doesn't see much ice makes me wonder what the authors were thinking..? 12:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, cold magic can seem a strange choice for her starting skills, but Remember Ser Joris saying it is cold in the wilds ( "if the jar is warmer than the wilds it will be a welcome change"). Perhaps, mastering cold magic makes her immune to cold herself and this could explain why she wears this rather revealing dress. Well, overall she is a starting character, you get her very early in game and cold magic is the most offensive choice for a supporting mage in a budding party. So is the shapeshifting ability. Good enough for a low level party but later in game, if you get a ranger in the party it becomes really pointless and you have wasted 3 points on this line. She can't cast spells while transformed and the animals are not strong enough to stand against powerful ennemies. But essentially, keep in mind a decorative evil female with few clothes on her is a cliche in video games or movies. Don't expect realism, the game would make a flop if the infamous "witch of the wilds" had the look of Esme Weatherwax. Croquignol 10:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Morrigan Romance Hey I just noticed there is no info regarding the romance you can have with Morrigan and how she forces you to choose between Zevran and her and the ring she gives you. Want me to add that? :Go ahead. I'd do it myself but I don't know anything about the Zevran thing. Sparrow475 02:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) While I believe it to be true (as other comments above allude "Morrigan's Ending"), the quote "Bioware has said that we have not seen the last of Morrigan and will likely be showing her in the next installment of Dragon Age," should have a source listed to verify this... --SmithsonianDSP 08:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Turning Morrigan In I've heard that it's possible, through correct dialogue options, to hand Morrigan over to Greagoir at the Mage's Tower as the Apostate she is. Does anyone have any extra information on that? Digimal 02:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Alas, I tried but it doesn't seem possible. You think you're getting somewhere but it still ends up with him agreeing with her assessment of the Circle and then brushing the issue off altogether. Digimal 02:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Golden Mirror I think it needs to be mentioned that at some point Morrigan will talk about her life with Flemeth as a child and her first experience with human wealth. This is from the dialogue prompt "So, life in the wilds must have been very lonely.", and I believe it requires at least 50+ approval. She will talk about how she stole a golden mirror from a noble lady and then when Flemeth found out she smashed the mirror. If you give her the mirror after this, she will remark at how much it looks like the one that was smashed and give quite a large amount of approval (In my case it was +23). If you give her the mirror before the story she remarks that you could not have known that she had a mirror like it once and proceeds to summarize the above story and give less approval (I got +16) in that test. I played a woman character and gave the mirror before completing the Flemeth Quest. I received the same remark and after selecting "You could be a little nicer" (instead of just giving it to her or asking to repay), she responded that she would try to be nicer in the future, resulting in an increased favor for (I think) all my party members. Not all members where equally delighted, some favors increased more than others. I gave her the mirror after I broke up with her (just the Brecilian Forest and the Landsmeet to deal with), and when I chose the option "it's simply a gift for a beautiful woman" she went back from friendly to love again. And Leliana reacting, and whatnot. I tried the other 3 options, but none of them had this result. I have no idea how to format this information, so if someone could please do put it in the article in a manner that is concise and proper, that would be great. Also, a confirmation wouldn't be bad either. The mirror can be found with Garin (near the Diamond Quarter) at Orzammar Commons.DataJager 03:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) The second pictue The second picture from the page is very very ugly(the CGI appeareance of Morrigan).She looks just like an ugly and bored monkey . I added a different one, complimented by a screenshot of her @ Redcliffe castle. Hope you find it an improvement over the previous pic. - --Gvg870 22:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Gvg870 Race? In regards to : "Morrigan also appears to be of the Orlesian race because if you look at her race and then look at Leliana's race you see them both to be human Orlesians." While this may be true will be looking at this next time I turn my game on in the beginning Alistair says she looks Chasind. I took that to be a comment on her racial appearance; also doesn't Flemeth tend to mate with/steal babies from, the Chasind?-- 09:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've removed that quote as it is based largely off personal opinion. We may never know who her father is, Chasind does seem the best guess, but it would still be a guess. Loleil 10:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I know this is completely late and even more completely irrelevant by now, but I thought Leliana was actually of Fereldan descent? Not that it makes much difference as the Orlesians and Fereldans seem to be about as racially different as the French and British, in other words more alike than they'll ever admit! And Alistair's comment I'd always thought applied to her unique dress sense. --vom 21:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Morrigans ring. It is possible to get the ring from her WITHOUT having to sleep with her(flirting will do). I don't know if this is a bug or not but you can refuse her ritual and she won't conceive a child. I wonder if the epilogue mentions something about the ring in this case. Anyone tried it out? -I did get the ring from Morrigan in Lothering, first time there and hadn't even left yet nor visited camp before entering, after giving her gifts, talked and flirted with her. So I doubt bedding her is needed, unless that too is a bug. Though, I think it happened in my first playthrough as well before bedding but not entirely sure. nope you actually have to sleep with her. Why don't you like sleeping with bad hot babes? anyways the ring can help morrigan in the quest captured!. Also she says that you might use it to track her down but she says she never tried it....hmmmm, The-loveable-rouge Morrigan seems to have given me 2 of her rings...Each in different conversations, First time she asked me my feelings about Leliana then gave me the ring, then after the camp gets attacked by the shrieks, I talked to her and she gives me another??? Just wondering if anyone else had this. The double rings also happened to me. It's probably just a bug... Achievement Does sleeping with Morigan for the ritual also earn the "Witch Gone Wild" achievement? Teamnoir 11:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Please lock the editing on this page. Someone should do a complete revamp of the page and then lock it for good. I made some edits a couple of days ago but the page is still a mess. Some of the things I removed were ridiculous. They were even mentions of Wynne being a romance option. And of course lets not forget that every now and then someone will edit in the whole "Flemeth kills Morrigan" rumor. I realize that other pages are like that too, but I feel this one is the most important. Morrigan is perhaps the most intriguing character in the game and I bet the page it's one of the most popular(if not THE most popular)page on the site. It really is a shame leaving it at the mercy of clueless people that just want to edit something in. It really hurts the credibility of the wikia and the people who are really putting effort into this. Thanks for your time. --BeerMage 15:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Images Just wondering why this image was removed; it looks well-enough focussed to me... --vom 15:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) It is removed because Morrigan in the left side of the image and not in the middle (her entire right hand side is missing). The entire right side of the image shows the background wall. So please use a image which is properly focus on Morrigan. -- Snfonseka 16:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : I think it looks arty, personally. I hasten to add that the image isn't mine, so I've no vested interest in defending it other than I like it. --vom 16:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I like it. (And I'm a portrait photographer.) Centering things just makes for boring shots. You only see that in the media when it's a talking head pointedly speaking to the audience. Teamnoir 17:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) In this Wiki we have a standard in inserting character images (please see the other character images as well). So I kindly request to follow that standard by inserting images that are properly centered on the character. Thank you. -- Snfonseka 18:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : I can understand such a standard being enforced for the main image in the infobox, but I think it's unnecessarily restrictive for other images in the article. I think this is a nice picture and it's a shame it's been taken out due to a technicality; I guess it's like people's personal photos, your passport needs a mugshot, but you wouldn't want your photo album filled with them... --vom 18:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Such standards are enforced because the "beautiful image" can be defined by several ways by several people. Someone can insert a picture where we can see little of the corresponding character but the background of the image is beautiful, and he / she can stated that the image is beautiful due to the background. But we cannot allow that kind of images because as a Wiki our purpose is give some information with each image to the user. We are trying to insert images which are relevant to the corresponding article section or images that are unique to the corresponding character (such as CGI Morrigon in trailer: For example we are not going to insert a image taken by the trailer where the focus on the beautiful mountains not on Morrigon, because the purpose of the image is to inform the user that there is a CGI version of Morrigon). Also we also need to make sure that the page is not over loading with images. -- Snfonseka 18:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Without wishing to be seen to argue unnecessarily over this, I think one can define artistic images objectively in such a way that doesn't compromise their usefulness, of which I'd say this is one; but, that said, the issue of relevance and overloading isn't something I can really dispute, and on that basis I agree. I think the image in question probably would be better suited to a gallery than the article itself. Though the issue of galleries and the like is probably a discussion for elsewhere (and someone else!) --vom 18:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: I added the picture because not only is it a high resolution, full-detail shot, but also because it has meaning within the context of the game. Of course I am biased because I'm the one that added it... however, I think this pic should find a place in the article somewhere since it's a pivotal moment in the game and tells you about the character without spoiling the fun. --Gvg870 20:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I Suggest we put the matter to a vote! And I suggest you have a taste of my families mace! ... Enough of these Delaying tactics! Morrigan has once good picture to assume her place on the Wiki Who would deny her that! Loleil made me swear on her bed that that picture would not be placed here Might just be me but I didn't understand - you guys want this screenshot out or not? If you want it out, just delete this whole section and be done with it... If you want it in, find somewhere appropriate to put it. Useless keeping it in the talk page as it is.--Gvg870 04:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : I'd be happy to have seen it left in the article, in spite of agreeing that we don't want to overload it with images: I like the image and it was already there without causing any harm. Failing that, it's good enough that I think it should go in a gallery somewhere. But it's not my decision to make: Snfonseka is the admin and he says it doesn't meet his requirements for the article. You may wish to ask him directly if he doesn't respond. But for what it's worth, I would've preferred that it wasn't removed. --vom 10:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooh, it is good picture and much better one than I'd snapped and uploaded for the Morrigan's Ritual quest page, so I've now put this image there (which seems appropriate). Will that do as a compromise? Zoev 10:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Hopefully! It is a good picture and should be used somewhere, I think; though the matter of guidelines (e.g. centred characters etc) is still looming, so the image policy may need some discussion. I've asked Loleil for an opinion in Snfonseka's absence, though this might be another discussion for the forum. But I feel I'm getting ahead of myself since it's neither my picture nor my decision! --vom 12:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::As the image has now found a home, I've taken the broader issues to the forum. See Forum:Image Policy if you would like to participate. Loleil 00:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) "Victorria Johnson" The "Morrigan is modelled on..." line keeps getting changed to this. I can't see any solid references to such a person, certainly nobody with that spelling is listed on IMDB, and the first of the few links on Google says it's a probably a pseudonym anyway. I'm inclined to think that we should either be using this person's real name, or if they're that "non-notable" (I hate that phrase) that it's not really suitable for inclusion. --vom 15:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) At the risk of jumping the gun, since nobody's come forward, I guess this can be removed until such a time as a useful source is provided. --vom 18:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :At considerable risk to my feminist sensibilities, I did a bit of research based on a hunch about this and found that Victoria (or Victorria) Johnson is indeed the alleged model for Morrigan based on Maxim's Girls of Dragon Age: Origins article. Confusingly, her name is spelled with a single "r" in the text but double "r" in the accompanying image. I don't know which is right, and whether this is significant enough to go into the article, I'll leave it so someone else to decide. Zoev 13:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Quality! Well being the one who removed it, I guess it's my job to put it back. Which means having to remember how to do references... grumble, grumble. --vom 13:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Editing Someone just edited away the whole page. I undid their changes. It was an anonymous user. Why are any of these pages open to anonymous editing? I'd assume it's possible to make a registered user only edit wiki. Wouldn't that make more sense here? I mean, registering *is* free! And it would force people to read the rules (in theory) before editing as well. Tivadar 16:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : Generally speaking, I'm in agreement with a "members only" policy for submitting new edits, though I think that goes against the grain of what a lot of Wikia/Wikipedia stands for. In my experience the signal/noise ratio of unregistered users as a whole is rather borderline; I understand the argument of making it as convenient to edit as possible, but I do wonder if people who are put off by having to register would be committed to making good quality contributions anyway. But some people may think that's a rather Draconian point of view... --vom 16:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia does not allow anonymous editing. And I'm afraid I have to agree that this page, at least, it getting more anonymous noise than signal. I removed some verbal abuse last weekend. Teamnoir 17:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : They don't? That's a step forward, then, and a significant one: I'm inclined to think we should take cues from them in that case. I think I may move this discussion to the forum, if nobody objects, since it's likely to be missed lurking over here! --vom 18:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Old, but Wikipedia does indeed allow anonymous editing. I just did that right now. I don't know why anyone would think otherwise. 'High profile' pages like, monkeys, sharks and Xbox are typically locked from anonymous editing. Vegnas 01:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : Since nobody's objected in the past five minutes I've copied the discussion here. --vom 18:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hardening This is a completely unfounded theory, but, perhaps, is it posible to harden Morrigan. I was just thinking, Alistair and Leleina (very sorry for the incorrect spelling) are both harden-able during their personal quests, so could it be posible that every character can be hardened? Shale, Sten, Zevhran, Morrigan, Wynne, Oghren? I think it's worth looking into, that someone should try and find out. Has anyone done so already?Coroxn 16:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : It is something that would be interesting to find some definitive information about, if possible. In Morrigan's case, I even wonder if the opposite may occur: "softening". Though not based on anything (I'm not always especially observant), I would be curious to know if "I've never had a friend before" etc might have some bearing on her actions and opinions? --vom 17:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Shale is already hardened, It is a Golem after all :D ... ehem, being nice to Morrigan makes very little difference to the ending, but does add some fitting dialogue options. :I think this may be the case. In the case of Morrigan I believe it to be the "Golden Mirror" dialogue where you have the option to select something along the lines of "You could be a little nicer" or some such and she agrees (she was max approval at the time). In the case of Sten I think it is the "turtle" conversation and selecting the "Makes it stronger" dialogue choice. Unfounded, I'm not sure how to "prove" either of them - or how Alistair/Leliana's came about to begin with. Jmjimmy 00:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I just thing it...........rather odd, that two characters, one important, one less so, should be the only ones with these options. I shall have to put some research into this................ Also, is it possible to make Alistair king and keep him by your side without hardening him? Coroxn 21:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::More like softening. If you give her the mirror(plot gift) she asks if you want anything in return. You have a dialogue option: "You could be a bit nicer I suppose". I don't think the dialogue is necessary however. Her attitude towards you changes if you raise her approval but she's still cruel to everyone else. --BeerMage 11:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::That was my own opinion, as I mentioned a couple of paragraphs back. I have wondered whether it might've changed anything significant, but I suspect that it just has an effect on her discourse at that time; even her attitude to your own character is entirely based on her disposition, I think. Shame, really, it would've perhaps made it interesting to make her a little more accommodating... but it may also have compromised the main plot, too. --vom 11:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) References Some of the references are now dead links since they pointed at posts on the official forums that have since expired. I've removed them from the article, but I've copied them here should anyone know where they might be archived: *According to Mary Kirby, "she best symbolizes the world and the conflicts within it." Choose Language | BioWare Social Network * When asked to compare a list of NPC companions to food, BioWare employee Cori May described Morrigan as "the darkest of dark chocolates; bitter but rich." Choose Language | BioWare Social Network * If the party was going out for a drink, writer Sheryl Chee has said, Morrigan would "refuse to partake in any such foolishness." Choose Language | BioWare Social Network --vom 13:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'd forgotten about the forum changeover. Ah well I added those references once, I can do it again! Loleil 07:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Second chance?! Does anyone notice that after ending a relationship with Morrigan (I was forced into an ultimatum by Leliana), you can still enter it again if you still haven't given her the Black Grimoire. After you've given it to her, you can choose to have a kiss as a reward, and the whole relationship is on again like the first time. I think it's good if -> you romanced her first and still wants to romance Leliana, but still like Morrigan the best to wish an epilogue with her loving you, even though she'll leave you in the end. Anyone? Bug in Lothering If you fire Morrigan before going to Lothering she is no longer there, but her discussion with Alistair and the warden is still here, and she says her normal dialogue. They are simply speaking to nobody, the place where Morrigan should stand if she was still in the party. The warden can even ask for the absent Morrigan opinion. Very weird. It could be added to a "bugs" section in the main articleCroquignol 01:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Trivia Morrigan has probably nothing to do with Morganna, the sister of King Artus in the arturian legends. She is more likely named after the Morrigan, the witch-goddess of war in irish mythology. The morrigan appears to Cuchulainn in the Tain Bo Cualnge under the form of various animals ( raven, eel, cow, wolf). The name is exactly the same and she has the shapeshifting ability.see Morrigan on wikipedia I propose wether to remove the erroneous trivia or to change it for the correct information. Croquignol 08:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree. That information is completely erroneous. There is already an entry in the trivia section that describes her actual namesake, the Irish goddess. Morrigans Ending I would liken this ending to an unexpected kick in the balls, followed up by a knife to the kidney. Once I played it through and realized there is no happy ending or closure at all, it pretty much took the fun out of it. Sixty bucks on the type of story woman watch to have a cry when they're on the rag. Other than that, sickest game out. What did you expect? It's Morrigan... Lufos 02:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Morgana? Morrigan is not based on Morgana, she is based on Morrigan, the Greek goddess of Crows. This suits her so much better than Morgana. -- 02:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) actually technically your wrong as Morrigan Irish goddess of crows and warfare is also used as a base for Morgana/Morgan Le Fey of Arthurian legend therefore morrigan is probably based on both I agree. Morrigan is definetly based on the Arthurian Legend Read up the Celtic Morrigan legend. In the Ulster Cycle she is a shapechanger (in particular when she confronts the Irish hero Chuculainn she takes on the form of an eel, a wolf and a cow). Without going into too much detail, the Morrigan of legend and the Morrigan of the game do share similarities (beautiful woman offering herself to the hero, furious when he spurns her, for example). The mythological Morrigan share far more with Bioware's Morrigan then Morgana does. Madasamadthing 23:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Morgana? No. You could argue both Morrigan and Morgana but, most of the game uses Irish names so, I'm saying its Morrigan (an Irish goddess) Ergh wtf it says "when her approval is low, she can also teach the shapeshifter specialization." and i'm unable to change it, it says i need an account but i have one. Necror 18:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Continuing the Morrigan Romance The romance between the Grey Warden and Morrigan is potentially the greatest love story to be told in BioWare simulation. You have the abused girl turned hardened woman who is driven by power and love of freedom. She softens enough to allow you to love her, if you choose. Or you can play her and further abuse her. She runs from love because it imposes on her freedom and plans, she thinks. But she leaves in love, at least in my ending. My Dalish elf Grey Warden started semi-hardened and gave up everything by circumstance to eventually accept duty and sacrifice. But he loves Morrigan and gave her a child. Even though they broke apart, they still love each other but just can't commit, yet. So why not play this out in the next "big" game? Can you imagine if fate tossed these two together once again? Import your character and go for it; what a story! BioWare, are you listening? Carry the romance forward 23:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I too romanced Morrigan, and followed the same path as you with my Human Noble. I would have to say, I think this is in Biowares plans for the future...they give you an option to follow her in the epilogue. In the awakenings epilogue for the Wareden if you romanced her, it mentions you going off to find her. I would love to pick up where we left off in the next one, however if they give me my Tevinter Origin character I may have to forget Morrigan :P. Lord Saren101 23:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC)